


Headphones

by Switch842



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: Can Johnny learn from his past, or is history doomed to repeat itself?





	Headphones

[Headphones](https://vimeo.com/276796558) from [Switch](https://vimeo.com/switch42) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
